


only fools rush in

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, no plot just the softest vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: Everything’s different, that’s for sure — it’s been different since the second Buck showed up at his door two nights ago, looking flushed and frazzled and like he was three seconds away from a breakdown. He had gently pushed his way into the house and started pacing, and Eddie let him, because clearly Buck needed to talk aboutsomething, and Eddie was more than willing to wait until he was ready.He’s always more than willing to wait for Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



> for eli's word prompt: "forelsket: the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love."
> 
> title from "can't help falling in love" by elvis presley
> 
> also posted [here](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/post/645379679776276480/forelsket-the-euphoria-you-experience-when-you)

“Hel _lo_ , Earth to Eddie.”

Eddie blinks a couple times, zoning back in and looking at Hen. “Sorry, did you say something?”

Her eyebrows inch impossibly higher. “Just asked for the sugar. Three times.”

“Sorry,” he says, breathing out a laugh. “Guess I’m a little out of it today.”

“Everything okay?”

And where does he even _begin_ to answer that?

Everything’s different, that’s for sure — it’s been different since the second Buck showed up at his door two nights ago, looking flushed and frazzled and like he was three seconds away from a breakdown. He had gently pushed his way into the house and started pacing, and Eddie let him, because clearly Buck needed to talk about _something_ , and Eddie was more than willing to wait until he was ready.

He’s always more than willing to wait for Buck.

When he finally stopped pacing, he faced Eddie head on, eyes blazing even in the dim light of his living room. He tried to start a sentence five different times, but he kept cutting himself off until the only thing he managed was a groan of frustration as he buried his face in his hands.

Eddie stepped forward, now a little worried. “Buck, what—”

“I’m in love with you.”

His jaw clamped, teeth clacking together, and he’s pretty sure he stopped breathing.

Buck paced again. “Or I’m _falling_ in love with you, I’m not really sure. I haven’t been in love with anyone since Abby, and even that was...I’ve never felt like this before. You’re all I can think about, all I _want_ to think about, and I kinda feel like I’m losing my mind in a really good way. And I wasn’t even gonna tell you yet, but Maddie said I should, and she’s usually right about these things, so...yeah. Here I am.” He stopped moving and finally took a breath. “Please don’t be mad.”

Eddie stood there, dumbstruck for a moment, before he started laughing. A deep, giddy, all-consuming laugh that practically split him in half with how fast it came out. A thousand different emotions floated through him — relief, hope, shock — but the very root of it all was _happy_. He’d imagined this moment more often than he’d admit, but he never pictured it working out so well for him. 

Buck, on the other hand, looked like he was close to a breakdown again.

“No, wait, I’m sorry, I—” he closed the distance between them, hands coming up to rest on either side of Buck’s face, watching his eyes move from hurt to hopeful. He tried to settle on what to say — _I’m falling in love with you too, I always want you around, I miss you when you’re gone, I can’t imagine my life without you anymore_ — but none of it felt like enough to properly convey the joy coursing through his bloodstream. So he kissed Buck instead as another laugh tumbled out of him and hoped it conveyed even an ounce of what he was feeling.

Judging by the way Buck’s fingers threaded through his hair and the smile he felt against his lips, he definitely got the memo.

_“Eddie.”_

He shakes his head, coming back to the present. Hen is still staring at him, a little more concerned than annoyed.

He does a bad job at fighting his smile. “Sorry, sorry. Yes, uh— everything’s good.”

She looks like she’s about to question that when Buck comes bounding up the stairs, still red faced and breathing heavy from whatever workout he just finished. He grabs an apple from the bowl on the counter and a water bottle from the fridge before sidling up next to Eddie and hip checking him gently.

“Hey,” he says. “Still on for tonight?”

Eddie nods, still trying to keep his smile from looking insane. “Yep, reservations are at 7.”

“Awesome.” He looks around quickly, freezing for a moment when he sees Hen, before shrugging and kissing Eddie quickly on the cheek anyway. “Can’t wait,” he whispers before taking off down the stairs again.

Hen watches Buck go and turns back to Eddie, jaw dropped and eyes full of mirth.

“Oh, so everything’s _really_ good.”

He laughs again, feeling lighter than air. “Yeah. Everything’s really, really good.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
